Thrill Ride
by foreverpiper
Summary: A Day at Sunnydale Park


Title: Thrill Ride Author: Anna (I go by Piper though.don't ask, long story) E-Mail: ForeverPiper@yahoo.com Feedback: Sure, why not? Bring on the criticism. Spoiler Warning: Maybe a little of season 5 Summary: The Scoobies head out for a day at an amusement park. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to that ass wipe Joss Wedon. Rating: PG-13 Couples: X/A W/T Notes: This takes place the summer after the 5th season. Buffy never died, and Glory was killed.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Everyone in the car now!"  
  
It was a scorching day in Sunnydale and the gang was taking a break from they're demeaning lives. Not 3 weeks ago had Buffy and Co. saved the world yet again from another appending apocalypse. A hell-god by the name of Glory had captured Buffy's little sis and was going to use her to destroy the barriers separating all dimensions. However, Buffy being Buffy had once again kicked evil's ass with the help of her friends. Now it was time for a well-deserved day of fun and enjoyment, it was however, going to be anything but relaxing. The gang, which consisted of Buffy, Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, and Dawn, were all headed out for a day at Sunnydale's one and only amusement park.  
  
"Come on, let's go already! What's taking so long?" An impatient Slayer wined. Buffy was already in the car, her head poking out of the window as she glared at the people who were holding them up. Xander climbed into the front seat, taking the keys out of his pockets and turned the car on. Anya soon joined her fiancé in the front and Willow climbed into the spacious back seat that she was soon going to share with her lover. The only ones not in the car yet were Tara and Dawn who were still inside.  
  
She pulled her head back in the window and glanced behind her to look at Willow who was applying sunscreen to her arms. "What could possibly be taking so long?"  
  
The redhead just looked at her friend and shrugged. Buffy sighed impatiently yet again and sat back in her seat with a scowl settled on her face.  
  
After about 3 more minutes of pointless fidgeting, Buffy was about to get out of the car and physically drag her sister and the blond witch into the jeep. As she opened her door preparing to do just that, Tara and Dawn came out the front door holding a large, red cooler. They walked up to the car and took their seats, putting the cooler on the car floor beside Dawn as she settled herself beside Buffy. Tara slid beside Willow and their hands joined instantly, and they gave each other a little grin.  
  
"Geeze what took you guys so long? We've been waiting forever!"  
  
"Hey, blame Tara, she's the one who wanted to make sure we had enough snacks to take with us." Dawn piped.  
  
"Well, everything's so expensive there. I just thought we could, ya know.save some money. F-for games and stuff." Tara explained. Willow gave Tara a small smile and squeezed her hand lightly.  
  
Buffy's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh games! I forgot about them." She turned her attention to Xander who was pulling out of the driveway. "Hurry up and get there."  
  
"A little impatient there aren't we Buff?" Xander replied playfully. His eyes sparkled. He was just as exited about going to the park as Buffy was. Buffy just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"So, what do you guys wanna do first?"  
  
"Rides!" "Shows!" "Games!"  
  
Everyone shouted at the same time. Soon after, everyone was in a debate about what they should do first.  
  
"Rides first!" Anya proclaimed.  
  
"No, not rides, shows. We should go to the shows!" Willow protested. Everyone groaned in response to her suggestion. "Hey what's wrong with shows?"  
  
"Will, you are the only person I know that actually would want to sit through those boring shows. Why would you pay 40 bucks to get in, just to sit around all day and watch some person talk about God knows what?" Buffy asked. Meanwhile, Dawn gave her a look of disgust and shuddered at the thoughts of shows.  
  
"Shows." Dawn stuck out her tongue and made a face.  
  
"Nuh-uh!" She glared. Everyone turned to her and gave her skeptical looks as they all turned to each other, confirming that Willow was the only one who wanted to go see the boring shows. "Tara, a little help here." Willow nudged her girlfriend, who had been silent ever since she got into the car.  
  
"Well, I-I think the shows can be okay sometimes. I mean I-I like the bird one." Willow grinned, pleased as she turned to the others. "See?"  
  
The others groaned upon seeing the look of glee on Willow's face. They went back to their discussion.  
  
"I still think we should do games first." Dawn said, brushing her hair back behind her shoulders.  
  
Anya turned back in her seat to face Dawn. "No we shouldn't, we should go to the rides first. The rides, not the games, the rides."  
  
"Games."  
  
"Rides."  
  
"Games!"  
  
"Rides!"  
  
"GAMES!"  
  
"RIDES!"  
  
What had begun as a simple debate soon turned into a full-fledged shouting match between ex-demon and ex-Key until Xander had had enough and suddenly stopped the car and turned in his seat until he was able to see everyone. "Okay, will you two shut up for just a minute? I'd like to keep my hearing for another couple years, thanks."  
  
They both murmured an apology.  
  
"Here's what we're gonna do. Now, who wants to go to the shows first?"  
  
Willow and Tara slowly raised their hands in unison.  
  
"Fine. Now who wants to go on the rides first?"  
  
"Oh me!" Anya jerked her hand into the air.  
  
Xander nodded to Anya, signaling she could put her hand down. "And that leaves Buffy and the Dawnmister for the games right?" Both Buffy and Dawn nodded. "Right, so, here's what we're gonna do. Willow, you and Tara go to your.shows. Me and Anya can go on the rides, and that leaves Buffy and Dawn to go blow their money on the games. Just let it be known that I will not be carrying around all the stuff you guys win." Buffy and Dawn both stuck out their lips in a mock pout. "We can meet up around 1 to go eat lunch, so that leaves us about 4 hours to ourselves. Everyone agree?" Everyone nodded and there were a few murmurs of "yeah" and "okay". Xander started the car up again, and headed to the park, a small smile appearing on his face.  
  
As they started moving again small conversations were started amongst one another. Xander and Anya were talking about wedding plans and Dawn and Buffy were chatting about which games they should play first. Meanwhile, Willow was putting suntan lotion on Tara's face and vice versa. Willow lightly dabbed some of the lotion onto Tara's nose and they both giggled quietly.  
  
Soon, the conversations died down and each person was lost in their own individual thoughts.  
  
Buffy was looking out the window, staring at the passing cars thinking about everything that's happened the last couple months. She thought of Riley, and wished he were here with her. Each of her friends had their significant other except her, making her kind of lonely.  
  
She glanced towards Xander and Anya and smiled lightly. They made a perfect couple in her mind. It had taken her a while to fully accept Anya, but once you got past the sex and money comments she was an okay person to be around.and she had done wonders for the Magic Box. In her mind she was the replacement Cordelia.with a nice side. It still baffled her that they were getting married, but once she had gotten over the initial shock, she was thrilled for her 2 friends. She knew how hard it was to find love on the hellmouth, and she was just happy that they were going to make it. They were the light at the end of her tunnel.  
  
She glanced behind her to where Tara and Willow were cuddling together in the back seat, Tara's head on Willow's shoulder, with Willow's arm around Tara's back, gently rubbing her side. Their hands came together in Willow's lap. Willow had her eyes closed and a content smile on her face as Tara stroked her knuckles with her fingertips. Buffy sighed. They had been through so much, what with Tara losing her sanity and all. Willow had been a wreck for those couple of days. She had even gone after Glory, knowing even then that she was no match for the hell-bitch. Buffy shuddered. She was just glad that it was over. Now that Tara had her sanity back her and Willow were literally inseparable. Wherever one went, the other went too.she just hoped that someday she could find someone who loved her as much.  
  
She turned to Dawn and her heart skipped a beat as she thought about what her baby sister had gone through in the last month or so. She was coping remarkably well and Buffy was so proud of her. Out of the blue, she leaned over and pulled Dawn into a hug. Dawn stiffened in surprise. As Buffy pulled back Dawn gave her a quizzical look and Buffy just smiled. Dawn shook her head, adjusted her headphones and went back to staring out the window, lip-syncing with the music.  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Splitting Up  
  
Once the gang got to the park, Xander parked the Jeep and everyone piled out of the car. They were fortunate enough to get a good parking spot right next to the entrance seeing as not many people were there this particular day.  
  
"Now, what do we need to bring in?" Buffy asked. "I know for a fact that me and Dawn get the munchies pretty much.well, all the time really." Her forehead creased a little. It was a wonder she was in such good shape seeing at all the junk food she always seemed to consume. I guess being the Slayer did have its quirks.that and having a pretty high metabolism helped.  
  
"Okay, so munchies check." Willow took some of the snacks in the cooler and put some in each backpack.  
  
"Suntan lotion check." 3 bottles of suntan lotion were popped into each bag.  
  
"And extra shirts check." Each person had brought along an extra shirt, due to the fact that they were most likely going to get wet, Sunnydale Park was known for all of their water rides.  
  
"Oh and here!" Xander pulled out 3 high-tech walkie-talkies and handed one to both Buffy and Willow. "Ya know, for communication-like stuff." He grinned.  
  
"Wow, Xander, where did you get these?" Willow asked as she fiddled with some of the little knobs. She switched up the 'on' button and she listened hard. Nothing could be heard so she turned the volume up full throttle and put it to her ear. Dawn, who had snatched the other talkie away from Buffy, turned hers on as well, thus causing both talkies to screech loudly. Willow screamed, jumped nearly a foot and jerked her head away from the piercing noise, thus so dropping the expensive piece of equipment onto the ground. Willow held her hand to her ear and grimaced as Xander quickly scooped the talkie off the floor and examined it for damage. Tara ran over to Willow and took the hand that wasn't clutching her ear. She put her other hand under Willow's chin and turned her girlfriend's head so that she could look into her eyes.  
  
"Oh sweetie are you alright?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Shaking her head to clear the ringing noise she still heard in her eardrum, she nodded and rubber her ear once more. "Geeze Xander, warn a girl next time would ya?"  
  
"Sorry Will, I just though a smart college girl such as yourself would be smart enough to know not to stick a talkie up to her ear when it's at it's loudest setting." This received a glare from Willow, which was not only directed to Xander, but also to the Summers sisters who were trying to hide their giggles behind their hands, and to Anya who was laughing openly, clutching her stomach. She scowled again and rubbed her ear once more.  
  
"Awe, baby, is your ear gonna okay?" Tara asked. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Tara's eyes shined as she gave the suggestion. Willow's scowl disappeared instantly and she quickly nodded, a small grin tugging at the edge of her lips. Tara lightly kissed Willow's ear and leaned back. Just as she was about to give her another quick peck, Willow swiftly lifted her face and captured Tara's lips with her own. What had begun as an innocent kiss quickly turning into passion.  
  
Loud coughs interrupted them and they jerked apart instantly, blushing so hard that they both started to match Willow's hair. They brushed themselves off and averted their eyes anywhere but to the four people in front of them. "So, um, Xander, where did you say you got those walkie- talkies from hell from? Cause ya know, if I get a ear problem I'm not going to be too happy about it, cause that usually leads to having to go to a doctor and you guys know how much I hate doctors and then-" Willow's babble was put to an abrupt end when she was silenced by Xander's hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Okay, Will, okay, we get it." He lifted his hand off his best friends face and she nodded, still blushing slightly. "Okay now people, lets get this freak show on the road, time's a-waisten."  
  
Everyone agreed so they packed up the rest of the stuff they needed and locked the doors to the jeep.  
  
"Xander." Buffy asked, looking at the walkie-talkie again now that she had taken it away from Dawn, "where exactly did you get these?"  
  
"Kinda.took it off the Initiative. I figured, hey, they weren't gonna need 'em, so, there ya go. I figured we could use it for patrol sometime, and look how many channels there are!" He said pointing to all of them, grinning like an 8-year old child who had just found a puppy under the Christmas tree.  
  
"So you stole them." Anya said. It was not a question, just a statement.  
  
"Not stole, borrowed. There's a major difference there honey." Xander flashed her a grin. "And since normally these babies would cost a whole bunch of cash, that leaves me more money to buy Anya nice, pretty things. Anya likes nice, pretty things." He nodded at his own words and gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
Anya thought for a moment and then nodded and smiled. "Okay Xander, I approve of your method." She quickly added, "but not from the Magic Box of course. That is off limits." Xander bobbed his head up and down in a silent agreement.  
  
After that, they headed to go buy their tickets for what was beginning to look like a very promising day. Once they had purchases their tickets they made their way into the main gate.  
  
"Oh this is going to be so much fun! It's about time I got a break from all the slayage." Buffy bounced happily.  
  
Willow looked at her, smiling, "Yep, totally agreeing with you there, Buff."  
  
"I just wish Giles could have come, that way we wouldn't be stuck carrying everything. Why did he say he couldn't come again?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"I-I think he said some Olivia person, w-whoever that is." Tara answered.  
  
"Oh, that's Giles's orgasm buddy." Anya stated nonchalantly.  
  
Buffy shivered, as did most everyone else. "I don't even want to comprehend Giles having a sex-life. That's just gross on so many levels."  
  
"Well at least it's that Olivia person and not your mom." Xander said. Buffy went totally still, her eyes wide. Dawn grimaced.  
  
"I told you never to bring that up again! I've spent forever trying to forget about that!" Buffy shouted at him. Xander flinched and hid behind Tara who was the closet one near him, hoping to shield himself from Buffy. Tara quickly stepped away, not wanting to be near a furious Buffy as she advanced towards him.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, I forgot!" Xander tried to defend himself, unsuccessfully.  
  
"Guys, lets just go in okay?" Willow stood stepped in between Buffy and Xander. "Lets just drop the matter altogether."  
  
"Fine." Said Buffy, still glowering at Xander who grinned meekly.  
  
"Let's just put this behind us into the box of things never to be motioned again." Willow said, trying to be the peacekeeper.  
  
"Yes, along with the Buffybot right?" Anya asked.  
  
"Is that never talking about it again?!" Buffy yelled. Anya shrugged, and Buffy threw up her hands and walked away muttering "I give up." Dawn and Willow snickered as they all followed Buffy into the entrance.  
  
***  
  
Employees taking pictures greeted them in the entrance.  
  
"Excuse me, would you like to have your picture taken? There's no purchase necessary. Today's our 10-year anniversary and we're giving away a free picture to all the visitors." Asked a girl in her mid-twenties, holding up a camera.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
Buffy, Willow and Tara all sat on a large, wooden bench with Dawn laying across them, head in Buffy's lap as her hands came up in a dramatic pose, while Xander stood behind the bench with Anya in his arms. Willow put her arm around Tara and Tara looked at Willow, beaming. Buffy put up bunny ears behind Dawn's head without her noticing and right before the picture was taken Anya whispered something in Xander's ear, making his eyes widen in shock and his face redden as the camera flashed, signaling the picture being shot. The photographer came up to them and gave them a ticket.  
  
"You can pick up your picture anytime between 3 and the time we close, just hand them this ticket." She handed it to Buffy, and walked off after the group thanked her.  
  
"So, where are we meeting up?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Um, lets meet up here, under the clock thingy," Willow answered pointing up to the humongous clock tower that towered over them.  
  
"Okay, so it's here at 1, right?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"So use the walkie-talkies if anyone needs anything." Everyone nodded once again. They picked up their backpacks they had set down for the photo and they were off, separating in the crowd, each going to their desired destination.  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Rides and Shows and Games, Oh My!  
  
"So which ride do you wanna go on first?" Xander asked glancing at his girlfriend.fiancé, he corrected himself. I still can't believe it. Little ol' me getting all married.  
  
"All of them." Anya replied.  
  
"Yeah, but you have to pick one first. You can't just go on all of them at once." Xander reminded her.  
  
Anya thought for a moment, "I want to go on something fast."  
  
"Okay," Xander nodded, "a nice big roller coaster comes to mind." He clapped his hands together and looked around to find a sign that would lead them to a coaster.  
  
"Oh, there!" Anya said, tugging at his shirt and pointed. Xander looked to where she was pointing.  
  
"Uh, Anya, that's the kids' bumper car ride." Xander tried to explain.  
  
"I don't care, I want to go on them." Anya stood her ground as Xander tried to reason with her.  
  
"But Ahn, you have to be - "  
  
Anya started at him coldly and Xander just shook his head and shrugged. "Fine," he said, giving up. It was no use, once Anya decided what she wanted to do, there was no changing her mind. They strode up to the line, but the guy running the ride stopped them. "Uh, excuse me miss, you can't ride this ride, I'm sorry."  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
"Ma'am, this is a kid ride, you have to be under 4 feet to ride this ride," the man, Gus as it read on his nametag, replied.  
  
Anya's forehead creased momentarily. She then acted as if she was turning away, but instead squatted down until her head was level with Xander waist and placed her hands on the floor to balance and tried to go past him again.  
  
Gus stopped her, blocking her path. "Uh, ma'am, you can't go on this ride."  
  
"But you said I had to be under 4 feet. As you can see I clearly under 4 feet." She said stubbornly, looking up to him from where she squatted.  
  
The man looked to Xander and Xander just rolled his eyes and shook his head and tried unsuccessfully to pull Anya to her feet.  
  
"Ahn come on, we'll find another ride," he tried to reason with her.  
  
She yanked her arm away and glowered at him. "Xander I am going on this ride and there's nothing you can do to stop me." She turned and looked at Gus and gave him the same cold stare she had given Xander.  
  
"Miss, if you don't leave I'm afraid I'll have to call security," Gus tried to reason with her.  
  
"But you said I had to be under 4 feet. I am under 4 feet!" she complained, not understanding. "I don't understand, you said to go on the ride, I'd have to be 4 feet."  
  
"Excuse me, Gus is it? Um, is there any possible way she could go on this ride? Please?" Xander asked Gus pleadingly. Gus shook his head.  
  
"Ahn, could you go sit over by the bench for a sec while I ask the nice man a quick question?" Anya sighed and, still squatting, hobbled over to a bench, out of earshot.  
  
"Now, Gus is it?" Gus nodded. "Look, that crazy chick over there is my, uh.sister, yeah, my sister, and as you can probably see, she's kinda nuts. She has a.disability that doesn't allow her to see reason. Now is there any.any, possible way you would just let her on the ride? It would make her really happy and today's her birthday. Please?" Xander asked the man. Gus's gaze faltered.  
  
He sighed. Finally Gus leaned forward after thinking for a minute. "So it's really her birthday?" Xander nodded. "Well, okay, but only this once."  
  
"Thanks man, I owe ya one." Xander beamed as he turned to Anya, "Ahn, come on, lets go." She hurried over, still crouched over and hobbled through the turnstile. Xander once again turned to the man, "thanks again." Gus smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Oh and happy birthday," he called out to Anya.  
  
Anya turned, "Today's n -"  
  
Xander's hand quickly came up to her mouth, cutting her off. "Yes it is," he murmured quietly. Anya shook her head in understanding.  
  
"Thank you!" she said enthusiastically to Gus. Xander nudged her and pulled on her arm, "You can stand up now hun, you can go on the ride." Anya beamed.  
  
Xander watched as Anya zoomed around in the too-small car she had claimed. He watched as she smashed into kids, left and right, shouting out in glee every time she knocked a kid out of the way. As the ride came to and end and the cars slowed down she looked around, puzzled. She called to Xander, "Xander!" she wined, "why did all the cars stop?"  
  
"That means the rides over Ahn." Xander said patiently.  
  
"Oh." Anya somehow managed to squeeze herself out of the car and trotted over to where Xander was waiting for her. "Right that was fun," she said grinning, "now what's next?"  
  
Xander took a deep breath. Oh boy.  
  
*****  
  
"So which one's first?"  
  
Buffy and Dawn were walking around the huge area searching for their first game.  
  
"Hmm, how 'bout that one." Buffy said pointing to a square filled area filled with bottles. There were huge stuffed dogs and large pink flamingos as big as Dawn above it, which were obviously the prizes. "I want one of the flamingos!" she said grinning.  
  
"I don't know Buffy, do you know how hard that is to get. The rings are all bounce-offy and stuff."  
  
"Well, ya never know until you try." Buffy replied as she strode over to the game area.  
  
A gangly teen a few years older than Dawn stepped up to them. "What'll it be? One bucket or two?"  
  
"Um, two please." Buffy answered politely, handing the girl her money. She had been saving a while for this, and had loads of cash to spend, and counted on using ever last penny. The girl collected the rings in the buckets and set them on the small counter surrounding all the bottles.  
  
Buffy concentrated while Dawn just went right into tossing hers in. She threw 10 of the 50 in her bucket and each one bounced off. Dawn frowned and Buffy chuckled lightly to herself. Dawn concentrated harder and kept tossing her rings until she was all out. Buffy continued giggling.  
  
"Well you try it then." Dawn challenged to Buffy. "It's not as easy as it looks!" Buffy stepped up to her bucket confidently. "Fine then, I will!" she replied easily and confidently.  
  
Buffy took her first ring and lined it up with a bottle, threw it, and it bounced off carelessly. She hadn't even come close. Looking down at her bucket she frowned and picked up 3 rings and tossed them all. Nothing happened. She tried again and again and each time she missed.  
  
49 tosses and several frowns later, and Buffy took her last ring out of her bucket and turned to her sister. "This is it Dawn, here's a winner right here." Dawn nodded skeptically.  
  
Buffy took her aim and threw it, putting a little more strength than she had anticipated and it flied through the air. As if in slow motion they watched as the ring sailed passed all the bottles and smashed into the back of a middle aged man's head who just happened to be a park security guard. Buffy and Dawn's eyes widened as the man whipped around to see where the person who was responsible for the crime was. Buffy and Dawn quickly looked away and backed up slowly before turning around and high tailing it away from the booth.  
  
Once they thought they were out of harms way they stopped and looked around to see if he was following them. They looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. Dawn doubled over and clutched her stomach. As soon as she could properly speak again she turned to her sister, "Did you see the look on his face?!" she asked still giggling. Buffy just shook her head and brushed herself off.  
  
"What should we do next?"  
  
"Well how about that one," Dawn asked pointing to a game booth nearby where 3 bottles were stacked together and a bunch of fluffy caterpillars were hanging.  
  
Buffy grinned. This was going to be easy. They walked over to the booth and the employee gave Buffy a ball after taking her money.  
  
"So what are the rules?" she asked the guy.  
  
"You have one change to knock all the bottles off the table, and if you win, you get a large. If you get 3 larges you get a Choice." He answered her, his tone slightly bored.  
  
On the walls above the bottles, there were red and orange caterpillars and green and blue caterpillars, which were the large. Above them, even higher were more caterpillars exactly like the others, except these were huge. They must have been at least 7 feet tall. As soon as Buffy saw them, she knew she must have one.  
  
"Oh this is gonna be a synch." She took her aim and threw the ball, hard. It flew into the bottles, scattering them. Buffy jumped up and down, gleefully. "Yes!" The teen handed her a red and orange caterpillar. She repeated this process 2 more times, successfully knocking all the bottles down each time. As she handed her 3 large caterpillars in, she pointed to a Choice orange/red caterpillar. She wrapped it around her neck twice to get it to not touch the floor. She beamed at Dawn.  
  
"I wanna try." Dawn said sticking her hand out for some money. Buffy rolled her eyes and handed dawn a 10. "Here" she said, shoving the money into the guys hands. After collecting her change, she took her aim and let the ball fly. To Buffy's surprise it knocked down all the pins. Dawn turned to look at her sister's shocked face and she stuck her tongue out. "Ha!"  
  
She tried again, but this time missed. Dawn simply wouldn't give up. The next 2 times she tried she knocked all the pins down, repeating her sister's performance. She however, unlike her sister chose the blue/ green one instead of the orange/red one so they could distinguish which one was whose.  
  
Buffy grinned at her little sister, who returned the smile as they stalked off to play more games.  
  
***  
  
Willow and Tara strode hand in hand and they walked around the park, looking for a few shows to go to. They stopped by a sign that read:  
  
Reptile Show  
  
Times: 10:00 11:30 2:30  
  
"Do you want to go to that one sweetie?" Tara asked Willow as she checked her watch. "It's about 9:30 now, so it's in about 30 minutes."  
  
Willow shook her head. "Naw, it's snakes and stuff," she shuddered. "If there's one thing I do not like it's snakes." She though for a moment, "Well, that and frogs, I hate frogs, what with their green slippery bodies. And horses.you can't forget the horses. Those creatures are evil, evil I tell you! Those huge head and their teeth, I do not like them. Nope. Nuh- uh." She finished her babble as Tara stared at her.  
  
Tara smirked, "Done yet?" Willow blushed and nodded. "So that's a 'no' for the reptile show then, right?" Her red-haired beauty nodded once more.  
  
They continued walking around until they saw another show notice. It read:  
  
"Pirates"  
  
Show Times: 9:45 12:00 3:30 "Hey, Tar lets go see this!" Willow said excitedly. "Buffy saw it once and she said it was really good!" Tara grinned at Willow's perkiness.  
  
"Okay." She agreed.  
  
They walked into the theater and each took a pair of glasses from the bin. The show was in 3-D so they had to wear special glasses. Willow giggled as she saw Tara put hers on. "What?" Tara asked.  
  
Willow shook her head. "Nothing it's just.you look like a big insect." She giggled again. Tara tried to put on her pouting face but failed miserably as she started laughing too. The lovers walked into the theatre where there was a huge screen, bigger than most movie theaters. There were only about 7 people in there and all of them were sitting in the 3rd row. Willow grabbed Tara's hand and dragged her to the middle rows and they plopped down into the center section. "These are perfect seats! We're lucky it's not all crowded today."  
  
Tara nodded and then shivered lightly. Willow frowned, "You cold baby?"  
  
"Just a little." Tara told her. Willow snuggled up to Tara and put her arm around her rubbing her arm. "This better?" the redhead whispered.  
  
"Much," Tara agreed. She looked back down at her watch. "We still have about 3 minutes till it starts."  
  
"Well I know what we could do to take up some time," Willow whispered teasingly into Tara's ear, kissing it lightly. Tara shivered, but it wasn't of the cold.  
  
"Willow! There are people around." Tara said to her lover.  
  
Willow grinned mischievously. "So lets give 'em something to watch." Tara's jaw dropped and just as Willow was about to take her lovers mouth into possession the theater went dark and the movie started. "Damn," Willow cursed under her breath.  
  
Tara's smirk was hidden by the darkness as she leaned over to Willow. "If your good, tonight I'll give you a little show of my own." She could almost see Willow drooling as she sat back in her seat and began to watch the movie.  
  
TBC. 


End file.
